To Find Love
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: A young girl was taken by Arago and now one of her childhood friends is looking for her. Kayura/Touma. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. My Heart Goes Out to You

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors. But, you knew that. If I did own YST/RW there would be some serious issues about the dubbing of the second episode.

**

To Find Love
**    Chapter One: My Heart Goes Out to You 

The sky was dotted with pink clouds at sunrise, a young man in samurai armor peered out at the river from a cliff. It wouldn't be that hard to cross, considering the things his armor could do. After the river was a long stretch of flatland, then it gave way to a forest that hid the fortress he was headed too. He looked back to his companions, they were sitting 'round a low fire.

"How long do you think it'll take, Shin?" he asked a young man with brown hair.

"Well, you and I won't have that much trouble crossing. Byakuen might be able to carry the others, if he doesn't mind. At best it should take fifteen minutes." Shin smiled at the man with blue hair. 

A man with black hair scratched Byakuen behind the ears, "Byakuen, how does that sound?" in response the tiger gave out a loud roar. 

"Should we take that as a yes, Ryo?" 

"Of course you should, Touma. Byakuen wants to help save her as much as we do." Ryo said, looking off into the distance. Touma nodded, saving her was all that mattered to him right now. 

"Seiji, Shuu! How are the canteens?" Touma looked to the last members of the companionship.

"All of them could use to be refilled. Right, Seiji?" Shuu asked. 

"It's true, and it seems like we won't have water for awhile in the flatlands. I suggest we fill every canteen up, as well as the extra barrel we carry for Byakuen." Seiji said; as he absentmindedly reflected the sunlight off his No-datchi. Touma nodded approvingly at his friend's good sense. 

"All right then, we leave at sundown. That way the sun will not burn the sands hotter as we travel. Seiji would be fine in the sun, but not the rest of us." Touma touched his headband, the one she gave to him when they were young. 

"Don't worry Touma. Arago cannot keep her from you for long, she will remember if she sees you. Then Arago will have no power over her." Ryo tried to console his friend.

"I want to believe that Ryo! But Arago has proven to be cunning more times then I wish to remember! Ryo, she means so much to me…" Touma shut his eyes tight as he failed to hold back tears. Ryo laid his hand on Touma's shoulder before joining the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep within Arago's fortress, one of his warlords paced his barracks. Arago had given him power. Power greater than he ever dreamed of having, but power always comes with a price. He took a look at his armor in disgust; this was the price. If ever he wanted to leave, Arago would have his soul along with the armor. For the wearer lives for the armor, the armor does not live for the wearer. He never wanted to take the girl from that village, but his life would have been over if he didn't. Fairness was not something Arago's warlords thought of. Naaza would have poisoned the village well before capturing the girl. Anubis would have made sure that wolves had their fill that night. Rajura would have turned the villagers against one another, with illusions that would fool even the greatest of eyes. But not him, he quietly took the girl away at night. Without disturbing a single villager. 

"Shuten, open the door." Anubis's voice came through the door, full of deceit and trickery. 

"I'm busy, Anubis. Go away!" Shuten yelled back. "Do not bother me unless it is on Arago's orders!"

"That's Master Arago, Shuten. You may be our leader, but that won't be for long." Anubis hissed before leaving.

It didn't feel right to be in this position. The girl wasn't a threat to any of them then, and still isn't now. Why did Arago continue to keep her under lock and key? Shuten slammed his fist against the wall, the decision was made: he was going to visit the girl that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anubis called a meeting with Naaza and Rajura after his run in with Shuten earlier. Rajura shook his head in disgust.

"I say we bring this to Master Arago's attention. He'll see that Shuten isn't the proper leader he once was." Rajura suggested, trying to keep a level head.

"Rajura's right, Master Arago will appoint a new leader, and then we won't have to deal with his weak plans of attack or his 'fairness' any longer." Naaza said. 

A slow and sinister smile played across Anubis's lips, thinking of what they could accomplish without their worthless leader. "We will ask an audience with our master tonight, then we'll see who will triumph this day…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The five companions waited by the river while Byakuen took a practice jump across. Ryo nodded as the tiger bound across the river with ease. One by one Byakuen took Seiji, Shuu and Ryo across. Touma jumped in the air and was half way over the river before activating the levitation of his armor; Shin dove straight into the river and was on the other side before Byakuen could get Shuu across. The sky slowly darkened as they made their way across the still burning flatlands; they made their way as quickly as they could and stopped a few times for water. They trudged on through the night, hearing far off birds and howling wolves. Seiji scouted ahead about ten feet, checking for a spot to rest during the day. With alarm written on his face Seiji came running back to his companions. 

"You guys do remember Kaos, right?" Seiji said between breaths; when they nodded he continued. "The gates to the realm of evil that he talked about…I think I found one of them." 

"Show the way Seiji, we're right behind you!" Touma eyes came alight with a hope of finding her. Seiji took of at a dead run as the rest followed him to the gate. When they arrived, they stared at the gates in awe. It stood over fifty feet tall; the gate was all red and was designed in the traditional Japanese fashion. 

"It's huge! How are we gonna open that?" Shuu mumbled to himself and everyone in earshot range. 

"My guess is that you can." Shin smiled at his bestfriend, who looked at him with a slightly stupid expression on his face. "I know you're not that stupid…right?"

Shuu rubbed his nose and smiled, "Of course not, Shin. It was more a figure of speech then anything." Shuu walked up to the gate and folded his arms across his chest. "All right guys, brace yourselves I don't know what's going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arago looked down upon three of his warlords, "Anubis, what do you need to speak with me about?! And why isn't Shuten here?" Naaza, Rajura and Anubis bowed at the waist to their master.

"He's who we came to speak about. As you know, Master, Shuten has been increasingly 'more cautious' as he likes to put it. I believe I speak for the rest of the warlords when I say that Shuten has lost his ability to lead." Anubis kept his head low in respect, as Naaza took the floor.

"Master Arago, we would be able to achieve much more with a better leader. You're empire would grow more profoundly if someone else was in charge." Naaza eyes glinted with evil. Rajura stepped up next to him and bowed again.

"I suggest that Anubis be appointed leader, do you agree Naaza?" 

"I do."

Arago could see the truth behind their words. Shuten was becoming a problem, but there was other ways of dealing with that. For now he would let Anubis have his glory as leader, but Shuten had more potential then anyone knew. More then Shuten himself knew, for he didn't know his heritage as Arago did. 

"Granted. Anubis shall lead, but find Shuten for me. I must tell him of his renounced duties myself." Naaza, Rajura and Anubis bowed again before leaving their master to his own plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuten looked from left to right, making sure it was safe to pass before doing so. This was going to be hard to explain if someone caught him sneaking around in the darkest part of Arago's fortress without proper reason. The girl was around somewhere; he didn't know how he knew only that he did. He was able to sense something in her eyes when he brought her here, something that was burning to show itself to him. As he rounded a corner he found himself facing a single door set apart from the others. It wasn't that the door itself was special in anyway, it looked like every other door in the fortress, but what it kept secret was special. Shuten knew the door wasn't locked on the outside, but it couldn't open from the inside. How was he going to get out? 

Shuten smiled mockingly at himself, it wasn't as if he couldn't find a way to get out. He was the youngest of the warlords, but the strongest in magic by far. He opened the door and stepped in, as he did so a little light appeared in the back of the small cavern like room. In the middle of the light, he saw the girl; she was around sixteen and had long deep blue hair that at once was as soft as silk. Her eyes were glassy and at the same time very dull. Her expression was far away and she didn't seem to notice him. Shuten made his way closer to her, and he began to hear low mumbles coming from her. He turned his attention solely on the words she was saying, but when he did her head snapped around to meet him eye to eye. A single word fell from her lips, as Shuten stood transfixed in her gaze.

"Traitor."


	2. Changes Come, Warlords Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors. ^.^' I would like to thank **maryd **for reviewing my first chapter! And, yeah…it is whom you think. My favorite couple!

****

To Find Love Chapter Two: Changes Come, Warlords Go

Shuten swallowed hard, had she just called him 'traitor'? No, she couldn't have…could she? His eyes met hers again. The beautiful eyes seemed to stare right through him, at some unknown person who he couldn't see.

"Me, a traitor?" he laughed mercilessly at her, "Girl, believe me you have the wrong man. I do not know you, the first time I met you was when Arago had me kidnap you!" 

"I know you." She said, standing up and taking slow steps toward him. "I know you very well…Shuten Douji." The warlord backed up, panicking.

"Tell me, how did you know my name? Tell me, girl!" Shuten looked about him. The walls seemed to get closer as he felt an unbearable weight being pressed on his mind.

"Traitor!!" she screamed as she launched herself at him; trying her hardest to pin him down. Shuten screamed as he felt the weight engulf him, the last thing he saw was a pair of wild blue eyes full of hatred. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuu pressed with all his might against the gate, inch by inch it moved. Slowly at first, but it became easier as they swung open. Touma peered through them, but only saw more flatlands. 

"I don't understand. Seiji, do you know?" Shin said, voicing the question the others were about to ask.

"For all I knew, the gates were to be a direct link to the fortress. That is what Kaos had said in his teachings." Seiji sighed, "I wish he were here. He would know what to do." The others nodded agreement. 

Leaving the gate behind them, they trudged on towards the forests. Byakuen took the job of scouting, finding nothing for miles he returned to the companions. 

"Nothing, Byakuen? Hmm, well then I guess we should just stay on our guard then." Ryo knew the tiger was the best partner that he could have. He had been with him for a long time, and they were acute to each other's thoughts. 

Seiji looked to the sky, then back to the forest. "We should make it to the forest by sunrise. There we won't have to worry about the sun as much, the trees are great protectors…from both the heat and from other enemies." 

"Do you think that Arago's Youja soldiers will come?" Shuu and Shin asked in unison, something they did often enough. 

"I don't know…Arago may send them, he may not." Touma spoke up after awhile. "Come on! We've got to reach that forest!!!" at Touma's word, they took off running for the woods. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anubis paced the training grounds within the fortress walls. Naaza and Rajura were trying to teach the Youja soldiers some new skills, but to no avail. Silence over shrouded the grounds; the Youja seemed to disappear completely. 

"We attack tomorrow!" Anubis broke the silence; it was starting to wear thin on his nerves. Which were already thin from the result of the search for Shuten. 

Naaza laughed, "Pitiful, really. Shuten cannot be found, poor fool." Rajura growled low, Naaza caught the hint and stopped his laughing. 

"I do not want to hear his name. If he can't be found, that's his problem. I don't care!" Anubis snapped, causing Naaza to swallow hard. "Those lands will be Master Arago's!"

"Hail, Master Arago!" Naaza and Rajura cried out in salute. A smile appeared on Anubis' face once more, this was truly going to be grand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting under a giant tree, the companions rested after their long run. It was so peaceful just sitting there, feeling the spirits of the forest all around them. Some would have just stayed there, but not Touma. She was too important for that; she meant everything to him. Even though she didn't know how much, he had never got the chance to tell her. The five of them had been on a journey to the south when she was taken, and it had been weeks before Touma was even able to face her parents. 

Shuu started to hum as they worked with their respective weapons. Shin, Seiji, Ryo and Touma joined in when they recognized the song. It almost brought tears to Touma's eyes as he sang **_Hoshi No Rarabai_. **The lyrics rolled off his tongue, remembering when Kayura would sing it as she skipped around the village. Touma's head turned quickly as he heard a sound in the distance. The other's sat quietly and they too could hear the sound of rustling underbrush. 

"Show yourself!" Touma called out. The response he got was quite unexpected, as a woman stepped out from behind a tree with a young boy. "Who are you?"

The woman seemed to shift her weight nervously before answering. "M-my name is Nasuti Yagyu; th-this is Jun Yamano. I-I'm his teacher, we got lost in the forest and…." Nasuti's voice trailed off before finishing. The five companions let out a sigh of relief and Byakuen went back to sleep.

"I am sorry, miss. We're here on a journey to find my friend, she's being held captive by Arago." Touma bowed apologetically. "It's not safe here, we'll protect you as long as we can until we have to fight Arago." 

Jun walked over to Byakuen and poked his ear. The white tiger opened one eye, looking straight at him. "Aaaah!" he ran as fast as he could behind Nasuti's legs. Ryo tapped Byakuen on the head, smiling apologetically.

"Byakuen can be scary. I'm terribly sorry, I should have warned you." Ryo said, keeping his hand on Byakuen's head.

"It's all right, I shouldn't have let Jun-chan do that." Nasuti replied. "But…you said that you're friend was being held captive by Arago?" 

Touma nodded solemnly, "Yes, she was taken from our village when the five of us were away. I told her parents I would not stop until I had her back, and that it what I plan to do." 

"If there is anything I can do, please feel free to ask." Nasuti smiled at them, "I heard singing, I take it that was the five of you?"

Seiji laughed, "Yes, that was us. It was a song our friend used to sing, so it reminds us of what we're here for." 

Byakuen kept a constant vigil over the group that night, which now included Nasuti and Jun. Ryo woke a few times to help Byakuen watch over them. The night went by peacefully. Little did they know it wouldn't be as peaceful when they awoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuten awoke suddenly, finding himself outside of that girl's prison cell. _How'd I get here? _He thought. _The last thing I remember was being with that girl and then-! _Shuten let out a low growl. How could such a young girl have overcome him? There was no logical explanation. He stood up and dusted himself off; he needed plenty time to sort things out. Shuten had barely reached his room when there came a knock on his door. 

He flung his door open to find a Youja soldier standing there, "What do you want?" Shuten's voice dripped with venom.

"On authority from Master Arago I have been sent here to notify you of your orders." The Youja soldier said, "You are to report to Master Arago immediately." 

"Fine, just get out of my way!" Shuten growled, pushing past the soldier, heading down the corridor towards Arago's throne room.

When he arrived, Shuten lowered into a bow that didn't have the loyalty behind it that Arago expected of all his soldiers. Arago kept silent, which angered Shuten considerable.

"Master Arago," Shuten sarcastic tone did not escape Arago's ears, "You summoned me, Lord?"

"Shuten, I sent word for you to come hours ago!" Arago yelled, "Now I see that your demotion was the proper course for me to follow."

"Demotion?" Shuten gritted his teeth and stood, "What demotion?"

"Silence, insolent fool! You are mine to control and command as I see fit!" Arago eyes bore on him threateningly. "You will do very well to remember that. Dismissed."

Shuten bowed again, half-heartedly. "As you wish, _master_." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Overlooking the vale where the young heroes slept was a silent and ominous figure. He was neither imposing nor passive. He was Kaos. A warrior monk long since thought dead. He had an interest in their quest as well. Two, to be exact. One by the name of Kayura Tengoku, the other was the Oni Masho: Shuten Douji. How odd it seemed to Kaos that both of them ended up in the same place. Something was troubling him though. There was something terribly wrong with Kayura; she shouldn't be giving off this much power. He would have to watch closely these young warriors. They were inadvertently entering a war, which has been going on for centuries. Kayura and Shuten had to be saved at all costs. 


	3. First Encounter with Arago's Masho!

Hullo minna-san, sorry for not updating sooner. Lots of things have been happening in my life, plus my inspiration for my YST fic went down the drain! That was until I watched 8 ½ hours of YST! Oh, how I cry when Shuten dies! He's so noble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers! The guys belong to their creator, really!

Once again, this fic is non-yaoi/non-shounen-ai. The obvious pairing in this fic is Touma/Kayura.There may also be some Seiji/Nasuti later on!

Anyway, I would like to thank **Soon to be world renown Gracie** for reviewing the last chapter in this fic. Here's chapter 3!

****

To Find Love

Chapter Three: First Encounter with Arago's Masho!

As the night wore on, a sinister wind began to blow from the north. A Youja army formed, with Arago's most trusted warriors leading the way. The great gates of the castle swung open and the troops began to march.  
"We shall test the mantle of these so called samurai." The Yami [1] Masho chuckled.  
"Aye, Master Arago needn't worry about these rodents." The Doku [2] Masho, smiling cruelly.  
"Let us see how pitiful these warriors are." The Gen [3] Masho said, motioning the other forward as well.

--------------------------

Deep within Arago's castle a fierce battle of wills was raging in an attempt to submit Shuten to Arago's powers once again. Writhing in pain, the Oni [4] Masho struggled to hold fast to his beliefs. Countless Youja spirits surrounded him. An aura of immense evil enshrouded everything in sight.

"No! Stop it, I won't allow this!!" Shuten screamed again as another blast hit him, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
"You are not in the position to allow this or not, Shuten. Traitorous thoughts are coursing through your miniscule brain, therefore we must eradicate them." The Youja spirit leader, Badamon, explained as he hit Shuten again and again.

--------------------------

The night wore on, finding the warriors and their newest companions fast asleep with Byakuen on guard. A chill gripped the air as dawn broke over the horizon. The Youja army covered the ground between them and the warriors in a flash. War cries erupting from the three Masho. Byakuen let out a loud growl, waking the warriors to their present danger. With weapons in hand they waited for the charge.

"Byakuen, take Nasuti and Jun away from here! A battle ground is no place for a teacher and a child." Ryo said, eyes trained forward.   
The white tiger lowered himself so that Nasuti and Jun could climber up on his back then took off in great leaps, covering great distances.

As the three Masho's cries became closer and closer, Shuu could not help but wonder at the shear size of the massed forces of the Youjakai [5].

"Do you believe we can win against an army that size?" Shin asked, readying his trident in front of himself.  
"We can only hope." Seiji said softly, "We can only hope…"  
"No! We have to win. We have to save Kayura." Touma said forcibly.

The Youja army easily surrounded the warriors as they stood their ground. Hundreds of soldiers encompassed them. The three Masho unhorsed themselves, each holding their gruesome weapons, and making their advance. Touma notched an arrow and let it fly. Its progress was halted by a quick sweep of Anubis's No-datchi. Black lightning crackled as the sword cut easily through the arrow. Rajura lifted his hand high in the air. The foot soldiers of the army waited. The Gen Masho's arm fell. The army converged upon the warriors.

Touma got his bow up just in time to catch a Youja soldier's downward slash. The blue-haired samurai punched out hard with his left fist, connecting with the Youja soldier's face. As the soldier fell, two more appeared to take its place.  
----------------------

Less then four yards away, Seiji was elegantly wielding his own No-datchi in sweeping arcs. Two soldiers fell; four converged upon him and nearly overwhelmed him. Shin's own opponent came crashing down upon Seiji's four. A quick glance to the others showed Seiji that their predicament was much the same as his own. The Youja soldiers were almost limitless.  
-----------------------

Shuu whipped his staff around catching his opponent in the head, knocking it off its balance. A low sweeping kick was all that was needed to put the enemy down. Without warning, another Youja soldier's nagimaki caught him in the face; a three-inch gash on Shuu's cheek was the soldier's reward.  
-----------------------

Ryo's twin katanas cut through his enemies as he made his way over to help Shuu. He was stopped short, entangled in tiny silken threads. Rajura laughed mercilessly as the black-haired warrior struggled, entangling himself more and more. The Gen Masho headed straight for Shuu's prone body.  
------------------------

Naaza silently slipped closer to Shin. The very ground he walked on deadened, his poison seeping out. When he was nearly upon Shin, his six katanas formed a long whip. The whip lashed out and held Shin tight. Naaza's poison touched Shin's yoroi. The yoroi barely withstood the poison, but Shin's bare skin could not. An agonized scream filled the night sky.   
-------------------------

Seiji traded blows with Anubis, matching him point for point. He was holding his own, for now. Every time their No-datchis met, another jolt of black lightning set the air crackling. Sending shivers down Seiji's spine.  
--------------------------

Touma saw that, one by one; his friends were falling prey to the Masho. His heart wrenched. This was entirely his fault. His crusade to save the young woman he loved. Touma gripped his bow tighter and notched another arrow. He closed his eyes in concentration. Little by little a power had been growing inside of him, begging to be released. He opened his eyes again. Blue. Pure Blue light emanated from his eyes.  
"Shinku Ha [6]!!" Touma yelled.  
His arrow shot out, the same blue light surrounding it. The arrow struck the ground in the midst of a major contingent of the Youja army. A blue funnel raised from the arrow, growing larger and larger as it went. Hundreds of Youja soldiers' screams were heard as they were annihilated upon the funnel's touch.

The three Masho stopped and stared. The largest part of the army was completely destroyed in a single attack. Three glowing balls of light surrounded the Masho. When the lights disappeared, the Masho were gone. The remaining Youja soldiers vanished as well, leaving the warriors to tend to their wounds.

--------------------------

Three Masho kneeled in front of their master, Arago. They were silent, their eyes downcast.

"You underestimated the samurai. I am very disappointed in my warlords." Arago's voice rang in their ears, "Next time I will not save you from your mistakes."

"Yes Master Arago." They said in unison.

--------------------------

Kaos watched the warriors as Nasuti and Jun bandaged them up. _Yes,_ he thought, _They may be able to save Kayura and Shuten…they may even have the potential to defeat Arago._

[1] Warlord of Darkness  
[2] Warlord of Poison  
[3] Warlord of Illusion  
[4] Warlord of Demons  
[5] Nether world – World of the Nether Spirits  
[6] Heaven's Shockwave


End file.
